Three Questions
by Peyton16
Summary: Three questions is the only thing standing between life and death. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little something I thought of after I finished the new episode. **

The Walking Dead:

Three Questions

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

I told them that two days ago. We were running low on food, so I went out to make a run. Food has been really scares these days. There hasn't been any wild life to hunt. The undead has made sure of that.

I trap something in a snare, I go back for it and its been picked clean. Damn those slow ass moving creatures.

We need good so I go out further and further away from camp.

And that's why I find myself in this situation, being trapped on the edge of a cliff. With nothing between me and them. The dead.

I already took out two of them, but that still left five of them. I ran to get away but I got lost and found myself stuck between jumping to my death and getting eaten by death.

I can't take either. I just can't. I have people counting on me as I take out another one by pushing it over the hundred food drop.

Who would have thought a cliff like this in the middle of the woods?

That's when it happened. Two 'actuals' emerge from the trees taking out the remaining four.

One was wielding a machete and the other a crossbow.

I stared at the two men once the carnage was done. They stared back.

"Are you bit?" the one carrying a machete asked.

"No," I crocked.

The crossbow guy didn't relax his weapon, "Is it just you?"

"Why does it matter to you? Let me just thank you and move on," I said not putting my knife away either.

"You should know by know you can't make it alone out here," crossbow guy said.

"It's easier with more people," machete guy said.

"More people to loose, maybe."

"Answer the question or we don't let you go," crossbow said.

Sighing, "There are three of us."

"Where are they?" machete asked.

I can't tell them. I can't have it happen again.

"Back at camp," I answered.

"You're out here alone," crossbow guy stated.

"We needed food."

"We have food back at our camp, and a place for you to stay," machete guy said.

"You expect me to just trust you?"

"Do whatever you want, we don't have all day," crossbow said.

It does sound nice. More in numbers is always good. That's what John used to say. Would he go for it?

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Yes. Probably the safest place out there," machete answered.

"There's no such thing," I retorted.

"Where's your camp?" crossbow guy asked as he relaxed his weapon.

"Around. Where's yours?"

"Not far from here. If you'd gone a little further you might have found it," crossbow guy answered.

He told me where they're camp is at. They're trying to build my trust.

"It's two days from here," I said.

"You went that far?" crossbow asked.

"We needed food. They're most likely out by now. I have to get back. Do you have room for three more?"

The men share a look, "I'm sure we can find a place," crossbow said, "But first, we have some questions."

There's always a catch, "Questions?"

"I have three questions. When we get to your camp, I'll ask them to all of you," crossbow said.

"If you have questions, you can ask me."

"Don't work like that," machete said.

"Well, it's going to have to work like that. What's your first one?" I asked.

"We have to ask all of you," crossbow said.

I'm going to loose this opportunity over three silly questions. Rolling my eyes, "Do I get to ask you questions?"

"What do you want to know?" machete guy asked.

"Your names for starts," I said before looking at crossbow guy, "Because crossbow jackass is really starting to suit you."

Crossbow guy actually smiled a little, "My name is Daryl. He's is Glenn."

"My name is Lisa."

"Show us the way to camp. If you do anything funny Lisa, I won't be afraid to use this on you," Daryl said before pointing the bow at me.

"Same goes to you. I have to protect my group."

"Can't they protect themselves?" Glenn asked.

"They are only children."


	2. Chapter 2

The Walking Dead:

Three Questions

Chapter 2

"You're honestly going to wait until we get back to my camp to ask your three questions," I said to Daryl.

I didn't miss the look the two men shared, "Its part of our new policy," Glenn said.

"Policy? Do you have your own government?"

"We can't just let just let anybody in," Glenn said, "We've made mistakes in the past. Our policy ensures it doesn't happen again."

"You do realize the dead have risen. There's nothing we can't control anymore," I told Glenn.

We have been walking for a few hours now. It was close to getting dark and Daryl was suggesting we find a place for the night. He found a clearing for us to camp. It was easy to keep watch on all sides.

"I'll take the first watch," Daryl said, "You two get some sleep."

"I'll feel safer in a tree," I said as I played with the small camp fire Glenn made.

"Is that how you keep the two kids with you safe?" Glenn asked.

"I've also taught them how to limb trees, but yes. Awhile back we found an old tree house in the woods. It's always been our campsite and home. When we get over run by the dead…"

"Walkers," Glenn interrupted, "That's what we call them."

"When we get over run by…walkers we leave but always come back."

"Has it always been the three of you?" Daryl asked.

"No. In the beginning there were fifteen of us. We'd loose some and pick them up. We took a hard hit and then there were only five of us left. The tree house became our safe haven," I explained, "What's your story?"

"It's the same as yours," Daryl said.

"That might be true but every story is a little different," I told him, "I've told you some of mine. You have to give me something."

Glenn was the one to speak up. He told me the highlights of their group since it all began. I could tell he was keeping something out just like I was. At some parts it was the same. Running. Fighting. Fearing the dead and at times, the living. You really can't change certain parts when the world goes to shit.

"Are the kids that are with you yours?" Glenn asked.

"Do I look old enough to be the mother of a thirteen and a nine year old? The girl's mother was my neighbor and she had them the weekend the world practically ended. When the military told us to leave, their mother was already dead and I took them in. We took refuse in a group much like yours in the beginning. Living in the woods just outside the city."

"You said there was five of you left," Daryl spoke up, "What happened to the other two?"

Sighing, "There were other children in the group and John was our fearless leader. He made sure everyone at least knew how to wield a weapon but even then that couldn't help everybody. After we took a big hit and they were five of us left standing. The girls, John, another boy about twelve and myself."

"What happened to them?" Daryl asked.

"We took a stranger into our camp that planned to rob us blind, but he couldn't just take our things he also had to take the children. Tommy was already dead when he went after the girls. We heard them screaming and John took care of the stranger…We lost John a few month after that," I said before a tear slide down my cheek.

John may have been our fearless leader but he was also the man I shared my bed with at times. When our group decreased so did our late night activities. We focused real hard on keeping Tammy and Brittany alive for as long as we could.

"You should get some rest," Daryl said to me.

"These questions that you're so desperate to ask, do they honestly have to wait until we get to my camp? Haven't you already gotten your answers by hearing my story?" I asked raising my voice, "What are they for?"

"To see if you're too far gone since the world went to hell," Daryl said, "We can't bring you into our camp if you might be a loose cannon."

"We also have children in ours," Glenn said.

"And if I am, promise me you will take the girls in," I told them, "If I don't pass your test, take them in."

Daryl nodded.

"What's your first question?"

"How many walkers have you killed?" Daryl asked.

"Too be honest, I've lost count. I've been killing the dead since day one."

"How many humans have you killed?" Glenn continued.

This one's important, the question that could help you or end you.

Sighing, "One."

Daryl looked at me intently for asking the last question, "Why?"

I answered truthfully. What did I have to loose beside my girls?

"John and I made a promise to each other after we got involved. If one of us had gotten bit, the other would take care of it. I just thought he would always be the one to kill me. He was the stronger one until one day he wasn't. Even when he was dying, he begged me to do it. He didn't want to become one of those things."

When I finished, I was met by silence. Daryl and Glenn only stared at me but didn't say anything for a long time.

Daryl was the one to speak up first.

"When you get to your camp; get your girls and pack what's necessary for the trip back to our camp," he said.

That was it. We were in.


	3. Chapter 3

The Walking Dead:

Three Questions

Chapter 3

We were finally approaching the tree house. It has been an extremely long two days with the two companions.

Turning around to face them, "I better go in first and explain to them what's going on. They don't trust strangers."

Daryl nodded before I took off toward camp.

"Tammy! It's me! Collect your sister and meet me down here!" I yelled up at the base of the tree. I looked around for any signs of the dead.

The girls threw down the rope ladder before making their way down.

"Did you bring something to eat?" Tammy asked, "We ran out this morning."

"I know you did, sweetheart," I told the girl, "I have some good news. When I was out getting up food, these two guys found me and saved me from the dead. They have a camp where other survivors have been living for a few months. They tell me it's safe. The walls are strong and high. They can keep the dead out."

"What's wrong with here?" Brittany asked.

"I can keep you two safer there. It's a prison. The safest place on earth, "I told them.

"Is that them?" Tammy asked, looking behind me.

I stood and turned, "Yeah, that's them. This is Daryl and Glenn. They're going to show us the way. Daryl was even nice enough to catch us a meal before we leave."

"Who do you girls feel about squirrel?" Daryl asked.

"Gross!" the girls exclaimed.

"It's not so bad," he said.

After a quick meal, we grabbed our belongings and began the journey to our new home.

When Daryl and Glenn told me where their camp was, I was actually jealous that I hadn't thought of that. Living in a prison with inscrutable walls, genius. It's the safest place to live.

They even told me about the trouble their group had a few months earlier with a man he called himself the Governor. They haven't heard from the man since.

They've been living in peace for months letting survivors in and giving them a chance. That's all I want is a chance and this group is giving it to us.

We made the long two day journey. From what I could see from the outside, they had formed routines. Daryl signaled that we were coming and they knew exactly want to do to distract the dead that lingered at the main entrance. It worked like clock work.

Inside I could see the beginnings of a garden and a place to keep livestock.

This group at the prison had a system that seemed to work. Everyone had their own job to keep the place running. Like all groups, there was a leader we had to meet. Rick welcomed us and explained to me their progress. He informed me that in a few days, after we were settled, I will be given a job. I was only too happy to do my part.

They didn't have to take us in. We could have rotted out there on our own if it wasn't for Rick's group. They were trying to build normalcy for everyone that stayed here. And it was actually working.

The girls and I actually fit in among the other survivors. I contributed to the way of life here and the girls could actually play without fear. They could actually be children again.

We had a place in the world and we were happy.

We lived here without incident for months.

But of course all good things to come to an end.

**A/N: Thanks to all that read this short story. For now this is the end of Three Questions. I came up with this idea after watching the opening episode of season 4. I can't say one hundred percent I will continue it with a follow up story, but for now this is it.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
